


warmth

by kainat



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cute, M/M, new years post!!!!!, not angst, oddly enough, unemployed (but silver spoon)!jaebum, uni student!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainat/pseuds/kainat
Summary: warmth, /wôrmTH/, noun. (1)the quality, state, or sensation of being warm; moderate and comfortable heat. (2) enthusiasm, affection, or kindness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2tae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tae/gifts).



Cold air brushed the back of Jinyoung’s neck as he stood in the doorway after returning home from studying.

“I’m back!” He called out to his roommate, Jaebum. He set down his bags, took off his shoes and switched into slippers, then went to the kitchen to make a warm cup of tea.

“Welcome back. Clean your shit now. I’m not responsible for it,” Jaebum said before leaving the kitchen with a bag of chips.

Jinyoung shuffled over to the sink to clean up when he smelled the familiar smell of ramyun.

“Hey!” Jinyoung called out. “I didn’t eat ramyun any time recently. Plus, it smells like your awful ramyun.”

Jaebum simply ignored him, signalling Jinyoung to just let it go. He returned back to the kitchen, turning on the electric kettle and pulling out his usual box of tea to find it was lighter than usual, and presumably empty.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung shuffled to Jaebum’s room. “I’m running to the store. Need anything?”

Jaebum threw him $10. “Buy me more condoms.”

Jinyoung scoffed at him. “I bought you condoms, like, 3 days ago. You haven’t left the house for a whole week. I know, I looked at the security record.”

Jaebum laughed his roaring laugh and flashed his cute smile, which made his gums peek through and his eyes turn into upturned-slits. “I’m kidding. Take a joke, will you? Get me some soda. Whatever they have, I don’t care.”

Jinyoung nodded and headed out, remembering to dress warmer than he had when he went to school.

 

When Jinyoung returned from the store, he tried his best to hide the cookies he had bought with Jaebum’s leftover money. Jinyoung left the change on the table before finally making his cup of tea.

Jinyoung hovered over the kettle, hands almost touching the metal to get some sort of heat into his cold body.

The kettle stopped, and Jinyoung took no time to pour the water and brew his tea, bobbing the teabag in and out of the water, watching the color of the water deepen as the flavors infused into it.

As Jinyoung was about to go to his own room to finish up studying and doing schoolwork, the lights flickered some. He heard Jaebum grumble from his room, not paying any attention.

After a few minutes, Jaebum came up to Jinyoung’s door, knocking lightly on the doorframe. “Hey, Jinyoung, the power just surged. If it goes out, uh…” He quickly looked into Jinyoung’s eyes before turning away. “You can come sleep with me. Like, my bed. Just for body heat, you know? It’s gonna get really cold.” Jaebum seemed to stumble over his words, making Jinyoung crack a smile. He hadn’t seen Jaebum this tense while they talked until now.

“Okay, hyung,” Jinyoung leaned back in his chair, stretching. A bit of his shirt lifted up and Jinyoung caught Jaebum looking down at the younger’s belly. “I’ll see if I can survive it. If not, I’ll take up your offer.”

Jaebum nodded, looking at Jinyoung for a minute before heading back to his own room. Jinyoung gently laughed at Jaebum’s behavior, quiet enough he couldn’t hear from across the hall. He went back to taking notes from his textbook, still slowly sipping on his tea. 

Jinyoung heard Jaebum rummaging through the kitchen, probably in search of his soda.  
“Hey, Jinyoung-”

“In the fridge, behind the giant bottle of beer.”

He heard the clanking of bottles before it settled.

“Thanks,” Jaebum called out to Jinyoung. “You didn’t need to give me back the change.”

“What am I, a pizza delivery man?” Jinyoung called back.

“Well yeah, sort of.”

“Shut up, Jaebum. You’re the one who should be delivering pizzas- you aren’t a student nor do you have a job.” Jinyoung knew that wasn’t true. Jaebum had been raised with a bit of a silver spoon, his father’s company prospering in his later teen years.

Jaebum suddenly came rushing to Jinyoung’s door. “Hey. You barely know me, okay? Don’t try to make those sly remarks, because they aren’t even true.”

Jinyoung didn’t bother to look up from his textbook.”When I first moved in you did tell me an awful lot about yourself. A bit too much, in fact.”

“Why don’t I-”

“Jaebum, can you please leave me alone? I have to study.”

Jaebum scoffed at Jinyoung. “Don’t think this is over. One more move like that and I’m kicking you out.”

Jinyoung imitated Jaebum’s scoffing. “Fine. Then good luck finding someone else to move in after me.”

Jaebum looked frustrated at Jinyoung, mostly because he knew he was right. “Whatever,” He brushed it off and returned to his room.

 

Hours quickly flew by for Jinyoung, taking notes and doing other homework, until his stomach started to grumble.

“Jaebum-hyung,” He called out, to which he got no answer.

“Jaebum-ah!” He shouted this time, to which he got a barely audible grunt.

Jinyoung got up out of his desk chair and went to Jaebum’s bedroom door.

“Are you naked? Is it okay for me to come in?” Jinyoung said through the shut door.

“Yeah…” A sleepy Jaebum called out.

Jinyoung opened the door to Jaebum covered in his sheets (for once). “I’m getting hungry. Want to go out to eat?”

Jaebum rolled around in bed, not fully awake. “Sure, yeah…”

 

When the duo returned home, bellies filled with chicken and soup, it was obvious the apartment complex wasn’t going to hold up for much longer. The lights flickered almost every few seconds, and the heater could barely keep up and would switch on and off. They parted their separate ways, Jaebum walking to the kitchen and JInyoung going back to his room to finish the last bits of his homework. 

Just before the clock hit 10pm, he heard Jaebum in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and splashing his face with cold water, as he did any other night. Seconds later, he heard Jaebum gently knock on his door, say goodnight, then go back to his room to go to sleep. 

Jinyoung loved to hear Jaebum’s gentle knock, the shuffling of his feet, and the soft, velveteen voice that Jaebum had whenever he said goodnight to Jinyoung; it motivated him to finish his homework and get to sleep.

Just as Jinyoung was closing his textbooks, glad to finish all his work that was due tomorrow, he heard the heater stop again, then, finally, the lights flickered off and didn’t turn back on. 

Jinyoung swore under his breath, realizing he still needed to get ready for bed, which involved changing and exposing his body to the cold. He decided to change under his bed sheets, hopefully warmer than if he was going to change otherwise.

After changing, Jinyoung spent a good 5 minutes trying to make himself into a blanket burrito to keep in more of his heat, but was met with little success. His mind flashed with the offer to sleep with Jaebum for the night. Jinyoung set aside the offer as a last resort.

 

After no success no matter how hard Jinyoung tried, he couldn’t seem to stay warm by himself, so he wrapped himself up in his blanket and walked to Jaebum’s room.

He didn’t bother to knock on the door, hoping that Jaebum had remembered to put on pants this night in particular.

“Hyung, I’m taking your offer.” Jinyoung whispered to Jaebum, who seemed fast asleep.

Jaebum grumbled, pulling up the covers. “Get in. I don’t want to get cold waiting.”

Jinyoung tossed his blanket over Jaebum’s bed and climbed in, noticing how plush his mattress was. Just as he put his head down, he felt Jaebum’s arms engulf him. When Jinyoung felt his arms around him, his heart started to race.

“We’re generating body heat, remember?” Jaebum reminded him, although it was more of Jaebum giving his warmth to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung nodded, shifting a little in Jaebum’s arms.

“I’m going to sleep. Don’t move around too much,” Jaebum whispered, voice soft as if he was already dreaming.

Jinyoung tried to sleep, but his heart wouldn’t calm down.

“Jaebum-ah,” Jinyoung checked that he was finally asleep. “I really like you. As a hyung, of course. But… more than that. A crush.” He took a few breaths before closing his eyes, engulfed by Jaebum’s warmth. He drifted in and out of sleep, before he heard Jaebum grunt.

“Jinyoung-ah…” Jaebum mumbled, thinking that Jinyoung was asleep. “I like you too. I think you’re so fucking cute.”

“I think you’re cute too,” Jinyoung mumbled back, causing Jaebum to jump.

“I thought you were asleep, asshole,” Jaebum gently knocked Jinyoung’s head.

Jinyoung gently chuckled against Jaebum. “It was your grunting again.”

Jaebum sighed. “Well… now you know how I feel about you. I know how you feel about me. We should do this again sometime.”

Jinyoung chuckled again, pressing a little more into Jaebum’s body. “Sure, hyung. Whatever you want.”

To Jinyoung, Jaebum’s warmth felt even warmer now, and his eyes felt heavy with sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! i hope everyones 2017 is good!! one of my goals for this year is to write more so hopEFULLY my ass starts writing (and posting) more!!!!
> 
> anYWAY thank u to my BABE bobby for telling me to write him something fluffy and cute and !!!!not angst!!!! bc,, this happened,, and i just found it again (i started this on august 17) and thought it was the perfect thing to start the new year with!!!! btw im sO sleepy and wanna cuddle w someone so to write this makes me even more sleepy. send help.
> 
> comments, compliments, or kudos are always welcome!!


End file.
